More Nova Than Human
by The 19th Angel
Summary: In the aftermath of the 1st Nova Clash, thousands of projects appeared to provide humanity with a defense against the invaders. Unfortunately, only the Pandora Project bore fruit. Until Germany began Project TITAN. Enter Galiana and Adrian Kaiser, the first two successful Titans ever, sent to attend West Genetics. Did I mention one of them is a male with Pandora capabilities? AU
1. Chapter 1

More Nova Than Human

I do not own Freezing or any of its characters. I own only Adrian van Kaiser. Galiana van Kaiser belongs to Crimson Vector Exorcist.

Author's Note: Hello potential readers, thanks for clicking on that blue hyperlink that took you here. I had this idea for a Freezing fanfic a few episodes into the anime and thought I'd just get a start on it. So, you're probably wondering what makes this fanfic different than any other OC fic out there, well first off Galiana and Adrian are a new type of soldier called Titans, capable of Baptizing Limiters and Pandora, as well as being Baptized by the latter. I'll reveal more of their power and capabilities as time goes on. I'll also unveil a few additions or alterations to existing powers that I thought would be interesting to add in. Second, this story starts early 2064 a few weeks after the beginning of the first semester Genetics West; hopefully it'll give a little more depth to a lot of the secondary characters.

Chapter 1

May 25, 2064

Sister Margaret pawed through the stack of files on the two new transfer students set to arrive at the academy. Though, it was less of a stack than a semi-organized pile as each of the students had files on them from about five different Chevalier institutes. Her brow was furrowed as she gazed over the files. _Why was it so goddamn hard for Chevalier to send her all her new students on time without interfering with her already busy schedule?_, the headmistress wondered silently to herself as she set the files down and holding a tired hand to her forehead as she heaved a gargantuan sigh when Ms. Yu-mi poked her head through the door into the bedraggled headmistress' office before asking,

"Hey Sister Margaret?" Yu-Mi asked politely before the headmistress replied,

"What is it Kim?! I'm very busy right now." the nun replied with a definite edge of frustration in her voice as she picked up the stress ball on the corner of her desk and proceeded to choke the life out of it in her off hand and she tapped rhythmically on the wooden surface of her desk with the other.

"Sorry, ma'am but there's a helicopter requesting permission to land on the helipad. Are you expecting a... the Van Kaiser twins?" Yu-Mi replied after taking a moment to read the name on the back of the index card she had clutched in her hands.

"They're here already? Blast it all! Yes, tell them I'll be right out." the headmistress replied as she stood up quickly before sloppily trying to smooth the front of her habit out before dashing out the door toward the helipad...

_Back in the helicopter, a few minutes prior..._

Galiana sat quietly in her seat on the helicopter, dressed in the standard uniforms Pandora wore at West Genetics as she waited to touch down on the helipad. Her legs were elegantly crossed as she tried not to look at her imbecilic sibling who was busy drumming out the rhythm of AC/DC's "Thunderstruck" on his knees across from her.

Unfortunately, while she wasn't looking at him, the sealed cabin meant she didn't have the roar of the rotors to drown out the sound of flesh smacking against the cotton-poly blend of his pants. Normally Galiana had quite a bit of patience. But after an hour and a half of her sibling pounding out classic rock songs on his lap, her patience was wearing thin as she finally said,

"Adrian, do you have to make such incessant noise? Mein gott, you are always such a child." she replied wearily as she brushed a stray lock of crimson hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong with being childish? Aldous Huxley once was quoted saying: The secret of genius is to carry the spirit of the child into old age, which means never losing your enthusiasm." he replied before adding

"... oh and don't 'Mein gott' me, you aren't a Christian any more than I am." Adrian finished before pointing an accusing finger back at his twin sister, who shook her head in irritation at her brother's selective habit of taking things far too literally.

"It's like I'm talking to a three-year old.-"

"That's the idea." Adrian replied smugly.

"Look, can you just kill the drumming? You're giving me a headache." Galiana replied as she rubbed her temples so her hands had something to do other than throttle her brother.

"We're siblings, I thought that was what we were expected to do."

"No, you're giving me a literal headache, you've been slapping away for the entire ride can I have two minutes to regain my composure before we land?"

"Indeed you can baby sister o' mine." Adrian replied prompting an eye roll from Galiana as he looked out the window to see they were on their final approach to the helipad of West Genetics. The school was composed of several buildings around the outside of the hexagon-shaped island he guessed were the Arena, Boys Dormitory, Girls Dormitory, Administrative Building, Classroom, a Mess Hall, and a smaller one he guessed was some sort of Recreational Building and in the middle was a building that he guessed housed the Ravensbourne Nucleotide.

"Well if I'm gonna kill the music, you have to promise to try to be friendlier here than you were at Genetics Germany." Adrian commented as the helicopter began to descend toward the helipad.

"That was our induction camp, they're behavior is supposed to push you to work harder. Besides, I wasn't unfriendly to the girls there." Galiana replied coolly.

"No, you just put the instructor in a coma. Which had the, in your opinion, not-unfortunate side effect of making them all scared of you." Adrian shot back sardonically before adding, "Just try to smile from time to time and introduce yourself, make some friends goddammit! I don't wanna be the dude with the creepy sister again."

"Look Adrian, I'm sorry if our relation causes you undue stress and I will try to make friends. But you can not force me to be some one I'm not." Galiana said as she shot her brother an icy stare. Adrian cocked an eyebrow back at her before replying,

"...The hell I can't!" he shot back as the helicopter alighted on the helipad and they unbuckled and prepared to disembark from the helicopter...

_On the other side of the helicopter doors... _

"So Sister Margaret, what do you know of these van Kaiser twins?" Mr. Schweitzer, the Vice-Principal asked as Sister Margaret hurried to appear presentable, it was just not her day today.

"Not much, they both had high grades at their middle schools and elementary schools they were the top 2 in their induction camp. But even though Adrian always placed higher in the class, though standardized tests point to Galiana appearing to have higher intelligence, most likely she found the classes boring." Sister Margaret explained before continuing,

"They both received high marks in the practical test. In fact, their transfer was arranged after a Chevalier officer saw their performance at their induction camp and sent them to us due to the success we had with Kazuha. Though, any info on their Stigmata is Classified. There was a folder from Lab 13 that I didn't have time to read. Though there is one odd thing I remember reading." she said as the door to the helicopter popped out and began to slide back to reveal the two Kaiser siblings standing with the bags over their shoulders.

Galiana was a young, fair-skinned girl of about fifteen. She had dark, forest-green eyes and long crimson hair that reached the top of her calves. The was dressed in the standard uniform of the Pandoras, the only addition was a pair of black stockings over her long, graceful legs under a pair of the highest stiletto heeled boots anyone had ever seen. She was 6'1", meaning she towered over both the Headmistress and Vice Principal. Despite her size, she had the build of gymnast, which combined together with her height, gave her a stretched-hourglass figure and a modest C cup bust. Her face had the look of a fairy tale princess, her cheekbones were high and pronounced with a small well-formed nose and a strong, regal chin, at least until one noted her physique was built like an Amazoness. In short, Galiana was one hundred-thirty pounds of pure twisted steel and sex appeal.

Next to her stood her (very slightly)older brother Adrian. He shared his sister's signature hair and eye color, however his crimson hair was short and combed. He wore a pair of black slacks with a brown belt over a pair of black shoes with black socks. His top half was covered in a black dress shirt decorated with red pinstripes under a crimson silk vest that bore the Genetics insignia on the left side. He was significantly more muscled than Galiana if only an inch or so taller but still more toned and lean than the physique of a bodybuilder. His face had the same regal appearance as his sister, even if it made him look a tad delicate.

"They both possess Pandora capabilities." Sister Margaret finished as the twins stepped onto the helipad.

"Yep that we do." Adrian commented with a cocky grin as he gave the administrators a casual wave.

"Ah, hello Mr. and Ms. Kaiser. I am Dr. Schweitzer the Vice-Principal and this is Sister Margaret, the headmistress. Welcome to our school, we're working on getting your living arrangements squared away as we speak. But worry not, we will have them ready by the end of the day today. Unfortunately, we did not have time to prepare a proper welcome but we did have time to whip these up." the Vice-Principal explained as he held out two small yellow envelopes toward the twins. Galiana and Adrian wasted no time in snatching the envelopes from his hand and examining the contents.

"Those are your class schedules, IDs, and maps of the school. Do you two have any questions for me or Sister Margaret?" Dr. Schweitzer finished cheerfully as he waited to see if the teens needed anything else.

"I'm fine, what about you Adrian?" Galiana replied politely with a small nod.

"I have a few Q&As but nothing that can't wait." Adrian replied as he turned his ID over in his hands before experimentally biting it, prompting a groan from his sister.

"Ach, please forgive my brother he can be quite discourteous sometimes." Galiana groaned,

"It's quite alright child. We have all sorts here. I'm sure you two will fit in." Sister Margaret replied warmly with a smile.

"However, we don't have time for a meet and greet right now. Vice-Principal Schweitzer will escort you to your first class. After which, we've assigned a member of the student council to escort the two of you for the rest of the day. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going." Sister Margaret replied prompting a bow from Galiana as she replied,

"Yes Headmistress. Come Adrian, we should be going."

"I'm not an imbecile sis, I got that. After you Mr. Schweitzer." Adrian said as he turned to face the Vice-Principal.

"Right this way, you two." Mr. Schweitzer said as he led them back towards the rooftop entrance to a nearby stairwell. Adrian nodded and turned to follow the Vice-Principal, Galiana close behind him.

They made their way to a stairwell at the edge of the helipad before descending to ground level before they arrived at the ground level where they exited the Administrative Building and made for the building which held the classrooms. After they arrived at the school the Vice-Principal began to make his way towards the Gymnasium on the first floor.

"Alrighty, why don't you two go get dressed for gym and I'll let the teacher know you're coming." Schweitzer said as he pushed open the door to peek inside the gymnasium. Galiana and Adrian nodded before making for the appropriate locker rooms before pulling his class schedule out and examining to find that it had his locker number and combination already printed out for him.

It didn't take him long to find the appropriate locker and open it before shucking off his vest, shirt, and pants and throwing them in the locker before initializing the Volt Texture that served as his workout gear. His gear consisted of black track pants and a tight navy blue tank top with black fingerless gloves and black tennis shoes.

As soon as he was dressed, he slammed the locker shut before jogging out to see Galiana was already talking to the instructor, a woman by the name of Park Se-Mi and Mr. Schweitzer in front of the Pandora class which was arranged in neat rows of five in front of the instructor. It didn't escape his notice that several of the Pandora began to whisper as her jogged past, some going even as far to point and shamelessly gossip as he jogged by.

The teachers finished there discussion shortly before he came to a stop next to them. Park Se-Mi turned to look at him as he came to a stop, leaning in closer towards him as if to appraise his value.

"...Is everything alright Miss? You're making me a little uncomfortable." Adrian commented sheepishly as more than a little edge of stage-fright crept into his voice as Park had begun to circle him like a buzzard over carrion, inspecting her new student with extreme closeness.

"Yeah, I was just amazed some pretty-boy little shit like you made it past induction camp." she said before Schweitzer hurriedly interjected,

"Weren't you just about to introduce your new students to the class?" he added, trying to defuse the situation before it escalated.

"Yeah yeah, well girls why don't you go ahead give a big West Genetics welcome to our two newest students Galiana and her bro, Adrian. Go figure, right?" Se-Mi added with a scoff as several of the Pandora snickered to themselves.

"Well then, I'll leave you to your class." the Vice-Principal said with a smile before he turned and began to make for the gymnasium doors to leave.

"Alright kiddies, we've got time for one more match before we call it quits today. And I dunno about the rest of you ladies but I'm interested to see how our new _Mandora_ handles himself. McKenzie, front and center." At Park's command, a girl jogged out of the crowd of Pandora before coming to a stop in front of him.

The girl in question was taller than most of the girls in the class, though still almost half a foot shorter than his sister and he. She had long orange hair that reached her waist. She wore her shirt tied in a knot under her bosom exposing much more of her tan skin than any of the other girls did, especially when coupled with her denim short shorts.

"Alright, Mr. Kaiser, let's see of you can take Ms. Trish here. Get on the mat, the match ends when you surrender or are unable to fight. Sound good?" Se-Mi remarked snidely as she pointed to a collection of large blue rubber mats.

"Sure thing. Let's go, Trish." Adrian said as he made his way onto the mats. Before taking his place where Park had indicated before turning to face Trish.

"I hope you had a big breakfast today pretty boy, you're gonna need it." Trish said with a grin as her Volt Weapon, which took the form of a pair of twin broadswords named Arondight, materialized in her hands while simultaneously many of the other Pandora let out a chorus of,

""Oooooooh."" Adrian flashed a cocky grin back at Trish and without missing a beat, replied.

"Trish, honey, you are my breakfast."

""Oooh.""

"Alrighty, enough chitchat. Combatants, fight!" Park called out, catching Adrian more than a little unawares as he quickly dropped to the ground to avoid one of Trish's blades flashing through the air the exact place his neck had just been. He caught himself on his hands before turning his fall into a back handspring and giving himself several feet of breathing room as he shouted.

"Volt Weapon, deploy: Wailing Dark!" Adrian said as a shiny, dark gray film extend from his hand before covering his entire body from the neck down.

"Hmph, your Volt Weapon doesn't seem to be anything too effective." Trish said as she lunged forward, swinging the broadsword as Adrian smirked and met her blade mid-flight with a resounding _CLANG! _ashis fist collided with the sword's edge as Trish slashed her other sword haphazardly toward him before he seized the blade in a gloved hand.

"What the-? How are you doing that?" Trish growled angrily as Adrian grinned back at her.

"That's nothing, check this out!" he said as he took a firm grip on both blades and whipped them and their wielder around so quickly that Trish was lifted bodily off the ground before being whipped around in a circular motion before the the centripetal force forced her to lose her grip on her weapons, before being tossed across the sparring area like an enormous ragdoll as she hit the mat with a smack. The impact of her hitting the mat knocked the wind from her as she struggled shakily onto her hands and knees.

Before she could struggle to her feet however, a small gray orb shot up from the floor before hitting Trish directly in the stomach, sending her careening up into the air. Suddenly, several of the onlooking Pandora began to notice the air around Adrian seemed to fill with dark gray sand particles before collecting together in several small, bullet-like projectiles which flew towards Trish, who without time to equip her Volt Weapon was left open to the incoming barrage of projectiles ended up taking the full force of the assault, the veritable hailstorm of projectiles shedding her clothes like so much toilet tissue.

Just as Trish felt the last of the bullets slam into her side sending her spinning while she tried to regain her bearings. Unfortunately before she regained her bearing she noticed what was supposed to be the second phase of his attack: Every single one of the bullets he had shot at her had joined together to form a large cannonball-like porjectile that shot forward, slamming into her lower back before throwing her to the mat with a _BOOM! _where she lay, twitching but for the most part motionless...

"Alright, that's enough! Everyone break for the day and head to your last class. Get up McKenzie, walk it off." Se-Mi called out, sending the crowd of onlookers heading to the nearby locker rooms. Adrian quickly disabled his Volt Weapon before jogging towards his fallen opponent...

"Hey! Kaiser, where you going?" Park called out as she saw Kaiser running in the opposite direction of the men's locker room. Adrian didn't answer as he came to a stop and kneeling to help Trish get up.

"Alright, up you get." Adrian said as he slipped Trish's arm over his shoulders as he helped her up.

"Now, lemme see if I can remember how I did that..." Adrian said as he closed his eyes as his back began to glow with soft, soothing, white light. Trish inhaled sharply as she felt the light make contact with her wounds and what started as an aching pain dulled to as warm, soothing feeling throughout her body as her scrapes and broken ribs began to mend...

"There, that should do you." Adrian remarked after most of Trish's wounds had healed.

"... Thanks, now let go of me." Trish said before giving him a none-too gentle shove in the other direction before re-equipping her uniform and running for the locker rooms. Adrian didn't give her non-gratitude any thought, it was just how Pandora were. Adrian shook it off before heading back to the locker room when Park called out,

"Good match today, Kaiser. Maybe we'll make a Pandora out of you yet." Adrian gave her a goofy smile as he said,

"Thanks teach, that means a lot coming from you." he said as he scratched the back of his head absentmindedly.

"Yeah yeah, just get goin'." Park barked back as she nonchalantly waved him off, sending him running again.

Adrian ran back to the locker room and grabbed him a quick shower before redressing and back to the gym entrance to meet his sister and their student council escort, dodging more than a few shoulder-checks along the way.

"That was quite the show, Adrian. Why can't you learn not to play with your food?" Galiana remarked coolly.

"Cuz, they're gonna hate me for a bit anyways, I didn't wanna make it worse by putting one in the hospital."

"That's probably best. Even though we have a fully staffed hospital on campus, the fewer visitors they get the better." the Student Council rep chimed in. Adrian turned to look at the new arrival, she was a second year of average build with shoulder-length hair with two tied up bangs covering her cheeks and two forehead bangs split up the middle.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't catch your name." Adrian commented politely as he turned to face her.

"Oh I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Chiffon Fairchild, I'm a member of the Student Council. I've been assigned to escort you to your classes and dorm rooms the rest of the day. If you're ready, I can take you to the next class on your schedule." Chiffon offered helpfully as she gestured down the hall. Galiana said nothing as she turned to shoot Adrian a cold gaze.

"If Adrian is done making a fool of himself, then I believe we're ready to go." she said coolly before Adrian trotted off down the hall before calling back,

"We're waiting on you now."

Galiana sighed as her and Chiffon turned to follow her brother to their next class of N.O.V.A. Tactics 102. They reached it without incident before being seated Galiana was seated next to the #1 in the class, Ganessa Roland. Adrian ended up being sat behind her in the last row by the window next to a limiter named Andre Francoise. They took their seats as the class got underway...

_Back in the Headmistress' office..._

Sister Margaret was distracted from the files on her desk by a knock at her door. Sister Margaret sighed heavily as she resisted the temptation to curse.

"Who is it?" Sister Margaret barked angrily as the door opened to reveal Howard L. Bridget and a gentleman she did not recognize.

"Now now, Sister. That's no way to treat our esteemed guest Mr. Lorenz." Howard said as he gestured to the man next to him he was a tall, thin man with sharp features with short, black hair and a hooked nose that was crooked as if it had been broken at some time beforehand. He had a pair of horn-rimmed spectacles on along with an all-black suit. Sister Margaret immediately disliked him, this was not a man to be trusted.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lorenz, but today has been extremely busy for us here at West Genetics. So Howard, to what do I owe this visit of yours." Margaret asked warily.

"Please, call me Konrad." Howard's guest replied with a heavy German accent. Sister Margaret nodded stiffly in acknowledgment before Mr. L. Bridget replied

"As for why we are here, we are here to inform you that from this point onwards Konrad here will be working as part of the medical staff of West Genetics." Howard explained before Sister Margaret replied,

"Wait just a minute, why are you springing new medical personnel without warning?" the Sister barked angrily, before Konrad calmly replied,

"Mein dear Sister Margaret. Little Adrian and Galiana are someting so much more important than simple Limiters or Pandoras. They are the key to our victory against the N.O.V.A.."

"As such, Chevalier feels the need to take a more active role in observation of their development as well as a few select Pandoras. You will find their names in here." Howard said as he slid an envelope across the desk to the Headmistress.

"From now on Chevalier has agreed that my team and I will be the only one with the access to conduct physical examinations on them or access their medical records. This is non-negotiable I will also have control of every part of their instruction and stay at West Genetics." Konrad finished as he crossed his gaunt hands over one another.

"Then you're the reason that Adrian's accommodations are so strange?" Sister Margaret asked quietly as Konrad nodded in affirmation. All was quiet until Sister Margaret spoke again,

"So, you're just going to swoop in and stick your noses in my school's business is that it?" Sister Margaret said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Don't think of it like that Sister, think of it as Chevalier wanting to know more about how you do as well as you do. Surely that isn't too bad, no?"

Sister Margaret said nothing as Howard and Konrad turned before leaving the room the door closing behind them with a _CLACK!_

"Well, I'd say you have your work cut out for you here. I trust you'll keep me apprised of any and all developments." Howard said to Konrad as they made for the helipad.

"Don't vorry Howard, you vill be told all you need to know, when you need to know it." Konrad said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Alrighty sir, do you think you'll need anything else before you start?" Howard said as they reached the stairwell to the helipad.

"Yes, one leetle thing. Did not your daughter Satella just get into a spot of trouble over at East Genetics with some Limiter fellow?"

"Yes sir, Brooks Levon was his name. Why do you ask?" Howard questioned as he prepared to leave.

"Have her arranged to be transferred here. I vill take care of the rest." Konrad said as he shoved his hands in his pockets

"As you wish, sir." Howard said as he turned and headed to the helipad...

_After the students' final class for the day..._

"Alright Andre, see you tomorrow man." Adrian called over to his new class mate, Andre Francois, before heading to meet Chiffon with Galiana. They ran into Chiffon not 20 feet from the doorway. Chiffon seemed to be nervous about something as they approached her from behind.

"Is everything alright Miss Fairchild?" Galiana asked politely as they closed to within arms reach of her.

"Oh um... well, their seems to be a little wrinkle with your housing Adrian." Chiffon said uncomfortably as she turned to face him.

"Oh? What's that?" Adrian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, due to a paperwork mishap, you were arranged to stay in the Pandora dormitories." Chiffon wittered awkwardly as she turned to face the pair.

"Ah ha ha ha, nice!" Adrian exclaimed loudly as he lay a hand on his face as he attempted to stop himself laughing. He laughed raucously for a few seconds more. Before commenting,

"Oh god, it's like the opening chapter of a bad seinen manga." He said as he wiped a few small tears from his eyes as he looked back at Chiffon. After several seconds of awkward silence Chiffon reluctantly commented,

"Well, I guess there's nothing to do but move you in there until we can get this whole business sorted out."

"It would seem so." Adrian replied with a shrug. Chiffon reluctantly nodded in agreement. Without another word they turned and made for the 1st year Pandora dormitories. Several minutes later they arrived at the dorm, a long, squat, four story building lined with windows. Just across the way stood the boys' dorm. The buildings continued in two rows behind the first two buildings, one building for each year's male or female students.

Chiffon led them to the 1st-year Pandora Dormitories Galiana's room was on the 2nd floor Adrian's however was on the third floor for some reason.

"Well, here's your room, I'll talk to them about getting your room situation fixed. But until then, make yourself at home, your belongings are inside." Chiffon explained politely as they came to a stop in front of one of the doors in the long, crowded corridor. Several of the Pandora had leaned out to examine the strange, young man walking down their hallway, several had begun to whisper amongst themselves...

"Well, take your time. For obvious reasons, I'm in no rush to move out. This'll be interesting to say the least." Adrian said as he stepped inside the two bedroom dorm room. There was a small common area with a table and couch with a door on either side that led to the bedrooms.

"Well, thanks Ms. Chiffon. I guess I'll see you around." Adrina said as he turned to face her.

"I hope you enjoy your time at West Genetics." Chiffon remarked with a bow before closing the door.

"OH THANK GANESH SHE'S GONE!" Adrian exclaimed as me materialized a back scratcher Volt Texture in his hand as he shoved it down and began to furiously scratch all up and down his back as fast as he could. His stigma had been itching up a storm a soon as he'd met Chiffon and having decided to avoid disgracing Galiana, had waited for privacy to relieve the itch.

"Oh, that is so much better." Adrian said as he dismissed the Volt Texture. Eager to get into some relax wear, he took off in search of his clothes,, finding them in the left hand side bedroom. He wasted no time in ducking out of his vest and dress shirt before turning to face himself in the mirror as he deactivated his only constant-wear Volt Texture. He turned to watch as the telltale small blue hexagons spiraled out of the twelve Stigmata that followed his spinal cord before revealing the small black tattoo on his left wrist.

**EXPERIMENTAL WEAPON**

**ANTI-NOVA TACTICAL UNIT**

**CLASSIFICATION: TITAN**

**TACTICAL INFANTRY SUPPORT SYSTEM**

**TITAN S/N:001**

**CODENAME: CRONUS**

The hexagons continued up towards his eyes as he watched his sclera turn black before his pupils returned to slits.

"Oh boy, that feels so much better. I always feel kinda squished when I wear that disguise." Adrian said as he went to take a nap...

_Over in the 2nd year Pandora Dorms..._

Hey Chiffon, who was that cute guy you were talking to after class?" You didn't go and get a Limiter before the rest of us, did you?" Cleo Brand called to her as she reached the group common area of her year's dorm.

"What? No! He isn't my Limiter! He's a new student, Adrian van Kaiser." Chiffon replied with alarm.

"So that means he's up for grabs then? Yay." Miyabi Kannazuki purred from her seat.

"Jeez Miyabi, You've already got the two, just how many do you need?" Elizabeth as she turned to head back to her room, as she headed up the stairs to her room she couldn't help but think she'd heard that name somewhere before.

"Adrian van Kaiser... what's your story?" she said as an idea popped into her head. She made a mental note to give her father call later today...

Author's Note: Well, here it is. I need 4 more OCs to be titans. If you've got any good ideas send them to me and I'll give them a look, though there are a few untold details that need to be correct for me to add them in. If you'd be kind enough to review, that'd be awesome. This is the 19th Angel, signing off...


	2. Chapter 2

More Nova Than Human

Chapter 2

"I hope you realize, the only reason you're winning is because of your Stigmata." Andre said as Adrian checked him the basketball.

"Wah wah wah, just check the damn ball." Adrian replied lazily before Andre bounced the ball back to him. It was 0510 hours and they had headed to the gym to play a game of hoops before class that day.

It was three days after Adrian and Galiana had transferred to West Genetics. During that time, Galiana and Adrian had found fast friends in Andre Francoise and Ganessa Roland. All in all, things seemed to be going well...

As soon as he had the ball once more in hand Adrian wasted no time before jumping back as he tossed the ball clear from his position three quarters of the way down-court and sinking the shot with a swish, as it hit nothing but net.

"Eighteen nothing, my lead." Adrian finished with a smirk.

"God damn man, you gotta be cheating." Andre said as he ran to retrieve the ball.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr. can't-make-a-free-throw-to-save-his-life. But I haven't used my stigmata at all today. Not even for a Volt Texture." Adrian finished as they took their places at half-court once more.

"How are you so good, then?" Andre remarked as he tossed Adrian the ball once more.

"I guess I'm just built of superior stock." Adrian replied half-jokingly.

"Whatever man, since I think it's safe to say you won, let's go grab breakfast and get ready for class." Andre said with a sigh.

"Sure thing man." Adrian finished as he threw the ball into a nearby bin before heading for the showers.

After they finished showering and changing into their respective uniforms; in most respects, their uniforms were identical. However, Adrian's coat was a dark red with his vest and black and red shirt underneath. The Headmistress had allowed him to keep his typical attire, as he was the first male Pandora and they had no standardized uniform on file for a male Pandora.

On their way into the Mess Hall, Andre and Adrian caught sight of Galiana and Ganessa, also on their way to breakfast. Ganessa caught sight of Adrian and Andre before waving them over to their table. Adrian and Andre each grabbed themselves something to eat out of the large buffet the school normally had.

"Hello ladies, how does today find you both?" Andre asked suavely as they took their seats across from the girls.

"Andre Andre Andre, I believe you meant to say lady and Galiana, as my sister is far too mannish to be a lady." Adrian teased as Galiana speared him with her gaze as a vein in her forehead began to pulse.

"Well I would rather be viewed as a man then comport myself like a child, like some people insist on doing." Galiana growled back. Adrian simply grinned back at his sister in reply.

"Alrighty you two, let's get breakfast in us before you start bickering." Ganessa chimed in as they began to eat.

"So'd you guys hear there might be another Carnival be happening soon?" Adrian commented as he spooned eggs into his mouth.

"Yeah, some people think it's going to be off site." Ganessa replied with a nod that set her twin tails jumping.

"So, your first Genetics West Carnival, you guys excited?" Andre asked, trying his best to be excited for his friends.

"Hell yeah, I have 5 years in Muay Thai, 3 years in Capoeira, and 2 years in Aikido. I am more than prepared for this." Adrian said as Galiana nodded an affirmative to Andre.

"Oh, so you're a close combat type, huh? Good to know." Ganessa said, her interest piqued by Adrian's comment.

"Actually that's not totally true. Both Adrian and I can engage an enemy at any range. Our Volt Weapons are extremely versatile." Galiana chimed in as she continued to elegantly eat her breakfast as Adrian shoveled it down as soon as his gullet would allow him to.

"Well, while we're on the subject: what are your guys' Volt Weapons? Mine are four chained flails, each one comes out of a different one of my stigmata." Ganessa bragged proudly. Adrian and Galiana shared a look of bewildered incredulity before Galiana politely cleared her throat as she asked,'

"So, you're saying you have four Stigmata implanted in your back, correct?" Galiana clarified politely.

"Yeah, why? How many do you have?" Ganessa replied with condescension. Galiana put down her silverware before dabbing a napkin at the corner of her mouth before replying,

"Well, not to brag but I have fourteen stigmata implanted in me." Galiana said, trying not to sound condescending.

"What? You have fourteen? How many do you have Adrian?" Ganessa asked, obviously alarmed at the large number.

"Me? Oh, I have twelve, but they used to belong to Kazuha Aoi, so they're each like at least 2 normal ones."

"What? I thought they limited the number of stigmata you could have after the incident with Kazuha to lower the risk of entering Nova Form." Gannesa said, utterly baffled by the news.

"I guess Germany didn't get the memo." Adrian said with a shrug.

"Well, how high are your sync ratios? I've got seventy-eight percent with my four."

"Well Galiana's is one-hundred-twenty-five. Mine clocks in at one-hundred-forty-four." Adrian commented with a shrug.

"You two will probably end up placing within the top five at your next Carnival." Andre chimed in as Adrian resumed stuffing his face.

"Well, that ashide. We shtill on for choonight?" Adrian asked around a mouthful of eggs, referring to their newly-formed study group which was as much just for them to hang out as it was to work on homework.

"Yeah, I'm free." Ganessa replied as Andre nodded his assent.

"Well, that settles that. Now, however, I suggest we get to class before we are late." Galiana finished as she restrained herself from beating Adrian to death.

"You guys go on ahead, I've got a few things I gotta do first." Adrian said as he made for the opposite end of the mess hall. As soon as he made sure his friends were gone he began to scan the mess as he wondered aloud,

"Now, where did Chiffon get off to?" he said before moving to chase down a familiar head of hair...

After Adrian concluded his business with Chiffon he jogged quickly back to his first class to avoid being tardy before sliding into his seat not twenty seconds before the bell rang. The day passed uneventfully until they headed to lunch...

They grabbed themselves their respective lunches before heading to their now-typical table. However several minutes into their lunch period, they were joined by two other Limiters from their year. One had messy blonde hair, while the other had long black hair worn in a ponytail they were pretty unremarkable Adrian immediately noted. They stood at the end of the table and waited silently until Galiana spoke up,

"Can we help you gentlemen with something?" Galiana asked politely of the two Limiters.

"Our mistress, Miyabi Kannazuki, wishes to speak with Mr. Kaiser." the blonde one replied before Adrian replied,

"Wow Galiana, you got popular _fast._" Adrian joked as Galiana glared daggers at him, none too amused by his joking.

"No sir, we were referring to you." the other replied. Adrian rolled his eyes with a sigh as he replied,

"What does your friend want with me?" he said as he rubbed his eyes with one hand. Being overly literal was his thing.

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to come with us first, our Mistress wants to do the explaining herself." One of them replied. Adrian sighed as he replied,

"Where is this _mistress _of yours?"

"She's just this way sir, if you'll follow us." the black-haired one replied. Adrian sighed once more before standing up as he followed them to the other side of the cafeteria to a table that held almost an obscene amount of cake and sweets. At it sat a woman of Japanese descent with short blue hair and a sizable bust, she seemed to be enjoying the cake with a delight that was almost vulgar.

Adrian didn't wait to be invited before taking a seat across from the woman. She continued to eat for a few seconds before setting her plate down slowly

"Hi I'm second-year student, Miyabi Kannazuki. They call me the Liberator of Chastity." Miyabi said in what she obviously thought was a seductive purr.

"That's nice. But my chastity is fine where it is. Now, what do you want?" Adrian asked, eager to get back to his friends.

"I want you, plain and simple." Miyabi said as she rubbed her foot up and down his calf. "I saw you with Chiffon your first day here with and I just had to have you. Then, I found out you're a  
>Pandora too! We could be unstoppable together, and I'm sure I can make it <em>very <em>enjoyable for you." She said as she slid her foot up until it was less than six inches from his crotch. If Miyabi had been any kind of observant she would have noticed Adrian's clenched jaw and throbbing forehead vein as he tensely replied,

"Miyabi, can I tell you a secret? You know, just between you and I..." Adrian said, his voice curiously even. Miyabi smiled slyly back at him as she purred,

"Of course, dear. You can tell me anything."

"Good." Adrian began as he stood up and slammed his hands down on the table with a _BANG! _right in front of Miyabi.

"Between you and I, what pisses me off most in this world, is when Pandora get nice when they find out I'm a guy. So do me a favor, take your cake and your pies and shove them so far up your ass they end up behind your eyes!" Adrian said, his furious face less than an inch from Miyabi's. Miyabi took a minute to process what he had said before replying,

"Looks like I'll need to teach you to respect your seniors. Boys, hold him steady." Miyabi said as she vaulted the table as the two Limiters grabbed him by the arms and pulled him back, holding him as tightly as they could as Miyabi strode closer.

"Since this is your first offense, I'll just help you rethink your decision. Maybe **this **will help." Miyabi said as she delivered a swift kick to his groin. Adrian grunted in mild discomfort as he replied.

"Gosh, no Pandora has ever tried to kick me in the sack before." Adrian replied sarcastically. "If only there were some sort of protective equipment for my dangly bits, like some sort of cup." Adrian finished with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll tell you what doll-face. You have your little boy band let me go and you all get to live." Adrian taunted as Miyabi's Limiters replied.

"Hah, you couldn't possibly defeat our mistress." they said with a shared laugh of derision.

"Fine, remember that I warned you." Adrian said before swinging his left leg up almost ninety degrees straight up and behind his blonde captor's head as he brought his leg down, slamming the Limiters head through the table in front of him. Miyabi dodged out of the way as Adrian deployed his Volt Weapon: Wailing Dark as a black sand-like substance appeared floating around his hand before resolving into a long, thin blade extending from below his wrist before he shoved it through the black-haired Limiter's knee as the Limiter roared in pain as he released Adrian's arm.

"Seems that I need to carve you out a little respect. Homing Daggers!" Miyabi proclaimed as 4 floating daggers appeared in the air around her before soaring towards his face. The black sand began to swirl around Adrian before covering him in a dark gray material. That particular material was Graphene, a material 100 times harder than steel(real fact, check it out) and about the density of pencil lead.

With an unbelievable feat of dexterity Adrian gestured grandly as the daggers soared towards him. But in the 1.3 seconds it took to reach him, more of the black sand flowed out from behind him before resolving into a dome shaped wall about 6 inches from his hand. The daggers struck the wall with a _CLANG! _before flying off in all directions. With another gesture, Adrian shifted the black sand from a wall to six very long pointed spikes pointed at Miyabi as he said,

"My skin is iron, my bones are steel. You cannot bring me down to heel." he said in a monotone, as he sent the spikes flying at Miyabi with a flick of his wrist. Miyabi jumped to the side as she tried to dodge the spikes. However, one was successful in carving a long gash out of her thigh as it shot by into the nearby wall.

"You bastard! Ereinbar Set." Miyabi growled as Adrian saw the familiar honeycomb patter appear on Miyabi's eyes. The blonde one was fighting back a concussion as he stumbled to his feet while the black-haired one was slumped against the wall clutching his damaged leg as it spurted out yet even more blood. They both weakly held up a hand as the standard green honeycomb Freezing shot towards him.

Adrian smirked as he decided not to "play with his food" as Galiana so eloquently put it as his body became enveloped in a powerful crimson aura he cast his own crimson Freezing field. The crimson honeycomb easily blasted through row after row of their own field as they quickly faltered under the additional dimensional compression of his field.

"Oh come on now, don't be shy. Get over here!" he called as the black sand shot from his wrist in a cable before slamming into Miyabi's chest before spreading out to form a crude harness over Miyabi as Adrian yanked back on the cable, yanking her towards him before the black sand streamed out to form a crude blade over his other arm as Miyabi hit the blade with a raspy _SHUNK! _Before he was startled out of his blood-lust by the sound of someone calling out,

"Disarm your Freezing field and kiss the ground, asshole!" Park Se-Mi said as an enormous black mace appeared in her hands before she took an offensive stance. Adrian hesitated for an instant before his Freezing flickered out and the black sand evaporated as Miyabi hit the ground like a sack of potatoes with a _THUD._

"Hands behind your back, Kaiser!" she shouted as he slowly put his hand behind his back as Park put a pair of zip cuffs on his wrists before seizing him behind his collar as she hoisted him to his feet.

"Off to the Headmistress with you." she said as she led him out of the mess hall, every single pair of eyes in the room on him as everyone gossiped about who the new freak was exactly. The looks varied between abject terror, utter shock, severe interest, and more than a few of heated arousal. Just as Adrian knew she would, Galiana was the only face in the room that was a face of resigned disappointment as he was led out of the room. At the very least, this would make this school year very interesting...

_Later in the Headmistress' office..._

"You can't possibly expect me to believe what you're saying, can you Konrad?" Sister Margaret asked in utter disbelief to his adoptive father seated across her desk from her.

"Adrian has a hormonal imbalance of testosterone that makes him highly aggressive, it isn't his fault Sister. It's one of the many reasons I was sent here to watch him." Konrad replied, the line obviously memorized beforehand.

"I'm sorry but I have to punish him.-" Sister Margaret said before Konrad replied.

"Actually you can't, I've been given given control over all facets of Adrian's education by Chevalier. I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice Sister. This conversation is over. If you have a problem, take it up with Chevalier High Command." Konrad said before he turned and made for the door,

"Come along, Adrian." Konrad finished as Adrian hopped out of the chair he sat in and followed him out.

They made their way to the elevator where Adrian hopped into the first available car with his father and beginning the ride to the ground floor. As soon as the doors were shut Konrad angrily turned to face Adrian before saying,

"Dammit Adrian I can't do this for you whenever you feel like starting a fight. I should not be drawing attention to myself for either of our sakes. I thought after your stunt with the gypsies, you'd be done with this juvenile behavior."

"I didn't ask for your help. You don't have to do squat for me. Now let's just skip the BS and agree I'll keep to myself and you'll shut up. Now are we done? I have to go meet Chiffon for something, later." Adrian finished as the door dinged open and he headed back to class...

_Later that day, after class.._

"Don't forget, same time tomorrow. And stay out of trouble darn it!" Chiffon scolded Adrian as they approached his dorm room.

"Okay _Mom. _Well this is my stop, tell Ticy I said hi." Adrian said as they reached his dorm room.

"I will and remember to take it easy. Don't try any of your new material in Carnivals until you've mastered it, otherwise you could hurt yourself."

"Heavens to Betsy, Chiffon. Yeah, I got it. I'll tell you what, you keep that worrying up and you won't have to wait till you're married you'll already be a mom!" Adrian groaned in response before Chiffon angrily pouted,

"How dare you. I'm not motherly, I'll have you know I'm just as young and irresponsible as you are, Adrian Kaiser!."

"Why are you bragging about this exactly?"

"Because... Oh shut up, you!" Chiffon finished pouting as she stomped off steam practically coming from her ears.

Adrian chuckled to himself as he opened the door to see Ganessa, Andre and Galiana had already made themselves at home in his room. Galiana was on his chair, her textbook opened on the armrest. Ganessa was fishing through the mini fridge he had put in the common area while Andre had taken a seat on his couch.

"Where have you been?" Galiana asked sharply as soon as he opened the door.

"Wow chill, I just had to help Chiffon with some stuff." Adrian replied as he put his hands up in surrender.

"What happened to you after that fight in lunch? And what's with that Freezing you cast?" Ganessa chimed as he swiped one of his sodas.

"It's complicated." Adrian said evasively as Galiana interrupted,

"No Adrian, don't keep us in suspense. What sort of punishment did they give you." Galiana asked condescendingly before Adrian narrowed his eyes at her as he fired back.

"None. 'Cuz our old buddy Konrad is working here now." he said as he watched Galiana's smirk vanish.

"What? This Konrad fellow must be quite influential. Galiana how do you two know this Konrad person?" Andre asked from the couch, astonishment in his voice, plain as day. However Galiana was spared having to answer the question by an announcement come on over the PA.

"All First-Years please report to the Helipad out by the Training Area for transportation to your next Carnival. Lift off is in ten minutes."

"It can wait, sorry Andre, guess we'll finish this later." Adrian said as tossed his bag inside before turning and making for the exit, Andre, Ganessa, and Galiana right behind him...

_Four hours later..._

Adrian closed his eyes as he concentrated hard and his regeneration kicked in, the numerous little cut over his body healing in a few seconds. The training exercise was almost over, with he, Galiana was down to the last twelve cadets, with he, Galiana, and Ganessa all serving under Marin and Ingrid in the exercise, he was fairly certain that they were in the lead, having killed three of the eight dummy NOVA. Adrian was distracted from his healing, however when he felt a familiar ache in his Sacreds on his back.

He was in the middle of a forest somewhere in Japan, his visibility was fairly poor due to the pouring rain and the numerous trees but as he turned towards the source of the feeling when he saw a strange blue glyph appear in the air above what was undoubtedly a real Type-S Nova. Adrian saw another blue glyph appear just after that at, as soon as he saw the familiar design, he instinctively manipulated Wailing Dark into a small sphere before enclosing himself within it like a protective shield as he felt the aftershock of a massive shock-wave as the mighty trees were blown away like so many matchsticks. Adrian immediately noticed he was for the moment alone. So, he resolved to do the only thing could...

He had to get to Marin Maxwell, he was sure he'd find the rest of his platoon then. Then, all he had to worry about was the NOVA; but, one problem at a time...

Author's Note: Alrighty, here you go, everyone. I'm still interested in your opinions on the story and any feedback you have. Also, I still need Titan OCs for the seven titans not yet officially added into the story line for the future. I still need four more female titans codenamed: Mnemosyne, Tethys, Phoebe, and Themis. As well as three males:Oceanus, Coeus, and Crius. PM me with any questions or submissions or leave your questions and comments in the review section. This is The 19th Angel, signing off...


End file.
